gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Suxxx
American |affiliations = Alex Shrub Steve Scott Tommy Vercetti Mercedes Cortez |vehicles = Gold Stretch |businesses = Pornographic Actress High-Class Prostitute Escort |voice = Jenna Jameson }} Candice ShandKentpaul.com, "Great 80s quotes" section., better known by her stage name Candy Suxxx, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Her name is also seen on posters in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. Candy Suxxx has appeared in a number of adult films, including Bite, Closer Encounters, Vinewood Call Girls, That Can't Be Legal, Filthy Chicks, Return of the Anaconda and Let Me Bounce. Biography 3D Universe Candy Suxxx was born somewhere in the United States and began to work as a porn star at some point prior to 1984. 1980s 1984 In 1984, she already had at least one film released and was making a name for herself, having a fan in Sergeant Jerry Martinez since he was watching a tape of Candy with a pig and a horse before causing Victor Vance expulsion from the army. 1986 In 1986, Candy based herself out of Vice City, occasionally working with adult film director Steve Scott. She also works as a prostitute or escort, often accompanying Congressman Alex Shrub, including to Juan Cortez' parties, in place of his wife Laura. She first meets Tommy Vercetti when he recruits her, first killing her agent, and then taking her to the InterGlobal Films studios with Mercedes Cortez. During Dildo Dodo, it is revealed that Steve Scott and Candy are sleeping together which is discovered when Scott asks Suxxx to go to his trailer. Vercetti later follows her in a helicopter to a penthouse where she meets with Shrub, allowing Vercetti to take damaging pictures of Shrub, dressed as Martha, and Suxxx, allowing him to blackmail Shrub into allowing porn films to continue to be distributed in the city. Suxxx meets Vercetti once again when Vercetti gets the idea to use a spotlight display to advertise their latest film. 1990s She continues to work in the porn industry until at least 1992, where posters and a billboard appear in both Los Santos and Las Venturas in San Andreas, with posters featuring Candy also appearing in Liberty City in 1998. Pictures of Candy Suxxx appear in some safehouses in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 2000s On Kent Paul's website, it appears that by 2002, Candy has retired from the porn industry, having her occupations as "Educator and philanthropist". Candy has too regretted her past actions, saying that she didn't "know her ass from her elbow", but that luckily, a lot of other people did. HD Universe 2013 Candy Suxxx seems to be popular in 2013, as all sorts of media of her can be found, including posters. In fact, she became so popular she even managed to get her own star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. In Grand Theft Auto V, if Michael calls Tracey at any point between the missions Fame or Shame and Reuniting the Family, she will refer to herself in her voicemail as Tracey Suxxx, suggesting that she might be influenced by Candy. VCBI Crime Tree Record Appearance In the late 1980s, and possibly in the early 1990s, Candy has red straight hair, green eyes and buttocks and breasts larger than normal. According to Candy herself and Mercedes Cortez, she has silicone implants and has been operated. Candy also tended to be scantily-clad almost all the time: she only dressed with a blue bra with white stars in the center (likely representing the United States flag) covering only her nipples, a red bikini with white stripes, red high heels and a white band on her hair. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Party *Recruitment Drive *Martha's Mug Shot *G-Spotlight ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Conduct Unbecoming (Voice) Gallery Artworks gtavc_anniversary_CandySuxx_2880x1800.jpg|Artwork of Candy Suxx from Rockstar website. In-game Candy Suxxx pic.jpg|A Candy Suxxx "Easter Egg" photo seen throughout various safehouse locations in San Andreas and Vice City. CandySuxxx-GTASA.jpg|A Candy Suxxx sign in Las Venturas. CandySuxxx-GTASA-SignTexture.png|Texture of Candy Suxxx sign seen in a casino in Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas CandySuxxx-GTASA-Billboard2.png|A Candy Suxxx sign in Rodeo, Los Santos. Martha'sMugShot-GTAVC.jpg|Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub in Martha's Mug Shot. Bite poster.png|Promotional poster for the film Bite, starring Candy Suxxx. Closer Encounters.png|Promotional poster for the film Closer Encounters, starring Candy Suxxx. Filthy Chicks.jpg|Promotional poster for the film Filthy Chicks, starring Candy Suxxx. Let-me-Bounce-Logo.png‎|Promotional poster for the film Let Me Bounce which can be found in Liberty City. AlexShrub and CandySuxxx-GTAVC.jpg|Candy Suxxx and Alex Shrub's screenshot. candyposterbig.JPG|Candy Suxxx Poster in GTA Vice City. POLAROID1.JPG|Photos in Vercetti Mansion. CSGTAV.png|Candy Suxxx reference on the cover of the Pussycat Magazine. 0_vinewood_wof.jpg|Candy Suxxx's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Trivia *In the Japanese releases of GTA Vice City, Candy's pictures are replaced with flowers and kittens. *Her VCPD Crime Tree Record says she "never seems to get cold", a reference about she is seen only wearing a bikini through the whole game. External Link *Kent Paul's website References Navigation de:Candice Shand es:Candy Suxxx fi:Candy Suxxx fr:Candice Shand hu:Candy Suxxx pl:Candy Suxxx pt:Candy Suxxx ru:Кэнди Сакс Shand, Candice Shand, Candice Category:Actors Shand, Candice Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame